


储物间和小熊

by Prototype_Jing



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 18x, F/M, 原创女主 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype_Jing/pseuds/Prototype_Jing
Summary: 把纯情小毛熊关在储物间里欺（睡）负（觉）～女主是舅局目标，S公司研究人工智能。轻松style，非BE（虽然很喜欢Gaby，但是sorry，她没有出现。）
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Original Female Character(s), 伊利亚/原创女主
Kudos: 2





	储物间和小熊

伊利亚·科里亚金万万没有想到自己一路狂奔，粗暴地按倒了目标，将对方压在了自己的身体和冰冷粗砺的路面上，腾出手开始在对方宽松的夹克里摸索时，宽大的手掌却接触到了一对软绵绵的东西。

他顿时愣住了。

身材矮小的男性。这是索罗提供的情报。

身材矮小，这点是正确的。

至于男性…那一头短发和男式夹克，难怪索罗那个糟糕的间谍会认错。

抛开职业和立场，伊利亚作为男人其实是一个单纯的绅士。再加上他那接近两米壮实如熊一般的身体，比正常男人还要高大许多。他自知自己的存在会让人产生威胁感，所以在女性面前，他总会显得不那么自在，更别说对女性作出冒犯无礼的举动。

他的动作健壮的男性尚且不能承受，更何况娇小的姑娘。她因为自己猛烈的撞击而陷入了短暂晕眩之中，连呻吟都没有来得及发出来。

伊利亚产生了一丝懊悔。即便如此，他依然将自己的任务进行下去，在她身上找到了他想要的东西——一份拷贝文件。

“ Förlåt.”

他松开了女孩，接着低声说了句抱歉。

就在伊利亚起身离开之际，却没想到身体下人猛然一动。他下意识地想要去抓她的腿，她却屈膝狠狠地踹了他的下面，如同鱼一般地从他手中溜走了。

在Johanneberg初冬的夜晚空无一人的空气中，伊利亚发出了一声混杂疼痛和愤怒的低吼。

“啧啧，我的朋友，你是在故意放水么？”

逃跑的女孩消失的墙角，轻浮英俊的黑发男人从暗处踱了出来。他的手中钳制的正是方才那个挣脱鱼钩的小鱼，现在正在徒劳地挣扎着。

“我拿到了东西。”伊利亚站起了身体，脸色非常难看。“你的情报有误。”

“的确如此，”轻浮男子伸手扯下了女孩头上的假发套。一头黑色的长发瀑布一般泄下。“但不伤大雅。”

明明乱发遮住了半张脸，明明灯光微弱，但伊利亚依然能看见那双半噙着泪的眼睛正害怕地盯着他。

“ Låt mig gå. Jag vet ingenting.” 她说。

“ Vi kommer, om du kan svara på några frågor.” 索罗向她保证，只要听话，就会让她安全离开。

于是她在美国人手里哭哭啼啼地点头，像个被欺负的小猫崽。

伊利亚觉得极为难受。

她并不是目标，只是在研究所打零工，变装和带走资料也是受人所托。

“ Han sa att jag skulle förstöra det.” 

她泪眼汪汪地看着伊利亚，告诉他那份资料已经被她销毁了。

伊利亚皱起眉。他这才得以仔细看了看手中的磁带盒，里面的黑带果然被剪成了碎片。

他抬起头看向索罗，“牛仔。”

索罗叹了口气，然后放开了女孩。

“ 你们会…杀了我么？”她操着极为不标准的英语，害怕地缩成了一团。

索罗拔出了枪。

“ Blunda.” 

他命令女孩闭上眼睛，让她开始倒数。

“ Tio ， nio ， åtta ， sju ...”

当女孩哭着数到 “Noll”，却什么都没有发生。她试探着睁开眼睛，那两个男人已经不见了。

于是她缓缓地站了起来，环顾四周，然后用衣袖缓缓地擦了擦眼角，还顺便拍了拍身上的尘土。

“Dum björn.”

笨熊。

她不禁笑了起来，眼圈还是红红的湿漉漉的。

埃米莉亚第二次成为目标是几年后的事情。

她步入自己的私人办公室，随手关门后，转过身来，伊利亚的枪管便自上而下地斜斜地顶在了她的额上。

她微微睁大了眼睛，仅仅片刻的受惊之后，便恢复了镇静。

“啊，小熊。”她嘴角微弯，扬着脸看他，虽略显紧张，却毫无从以前那种惊慌失措求饶的样子，“我们又见面了。”

她的英语很流利，几乎听不出什么口音。“你这回又想从我这里拿到什么？”

狡猾的女人。

伊利亚已经在心里给她贴上了标签。

她曾经确实是在实验所打零工。只不过从来不是什么边缘人物。她的老板正是参加过达特矛斯会议，与约翰·麦卡锡合作过的尼古来·奥斯特加博士，人工智能领域类联结学派的核心人物。也是因为在此领域有了突破，而给自身招来了麻烦。

现在那份明明应该被销毁的研究资料的应用技术却在曾经从事战机制造的S公司出现。

而从事技术开发的主管正是眼前这个跟他打过交道的女人。这其中的联系不言而喻。

虽然怀疑S公司可能会为纳粹提供这些新开发的产品。不过并没有任何证据表明埃米莉亚牵扯进了纳粹活动。

伊利亚拿着枪指着她，却并不会对她怎么样。仅仅是因为目前这个状况，他被她发现，暂时无法逃跑，所以让她老实的一种手段罢了。毕竟上一次…

他的目光滑倒她自实验大褂下延伸而出笔直修长的双腿上。随着站姿的改变，她的小腿脚踝间那条缝隙消失后又透出光来。

看到这里他不禁脸一僵。

他只是想确认一下对方不会向上次那样抬脚对他作出不好的举动。可他却意外地分了心。

就在这时，报警器的铃声大作。

“看来你的朋友触发了报警。”

埃米莉亚侧头看他，一副看好戏的样子。

伊利亚皱眉，环顾四周，似乎还在试图找到其他的出路。

“没有用的，小熊，你和你朋友的计划失败了。警卫过来查看最多半分钟的时间。”她看着伊利亚面无表情的神色，陈述着事实，甚至一脸善良好心地眨着眼睛向他建议：“如果我是你，我可能会躲起来…比如你身后的那个储物间。”

“你在计划什么？”伊利亚终于开口。他用英语问到，嗓音低哑，艰难地压着自己的口音。

“我在帮你啊。”

姑娘看着他，方才调笑意味消失，深色瞳孔里满是认真。

储物间极为狭小，对于伊利亚的体型来说必须得低着头，甚至身体都不太容易转动。

里面的书架上堆满了演算文件，数据，以及设计稿纸。纸上横七竖八的记录，风格极为强烈，可以看出笔记都是出自同一个人。

他借着储物间微弱的灯光，低头看着那些图纸，希望能够从中找到一些线索。不过那些记录并不能够轻易地被看懂。

警铃还在响，只是因为木门的隔绝，变得不那么刺耳。

他贴着门上，听着门外埃米莉亚与警卫的模糊不清的对话，过了一会儿便没有了交谈的声音。

等他握紧枪准备悄悄开门观察时，门从外面被打开了。

埃米莉亚探进头来，看见黑乎乎的枪管。她随后扬起了眉。

“能把枪放下么？这是你第二次拿枪指着我了。”她的声音里带着一丝真假难辨的委屈。

伊利亚抬起了枪口，女人便迅速挤进了几乎被他占满的屋子，就像挤进了他的怀里。

她抬起头看他，方才那丝丝委屈化成了狡黠的微笑。

伊利亚微窒。

她的手里抓着两个杯子，另一只手则抓着一个装有澄清液体的玻璃瓶细细的瓶颈。

“这是什么意思？”伊利亚问。

埃米莉亚将酒瓶身标签展示给他看。

白色标签，金色字体：

Absolut Rent Brännvin

“我想我们暂时都出不去了。警卫封锁了大门，禁止任何人随意走动。我也不能冒险让你从这个储物间出去。正好有机会可以和你谈谈…”她晃了晃酒瓶。

“…”

“怎么了？”

“这里太小了。”伊利亚的头贴在天花板上，闷闷地说。

“你可以坐在在地板上。”埃米莉亚像是说着理所应当的事情。

伊利亚看了她片刻，最后还是选择坐了下来，背部顶上了书架，两条长腿撑在门框两侧，撞下来几份文件纸，哗啦啦地落在他的头上。

跟他的狼狈比起来，那个女人则一副轻松的样子，跪坐到了他的腿间，将杯子和酒瓶摆在了他的腿间。

他拨开文件，随手摞在了一边，感觉到了一丝不自在，说不清是尴尬还是羞涩。

腿间的女人就像精致的玩具娃娃。她给自己倒了一杯酒，喝了一小口，然后将杯子递给了伊利亚。

“不用了谢谢。”

“你不冷么？”她说着，随手覆上了他的大腿，似乎只是确认他伪装的清洁工作人员制服。

伊利亚浑身顿时一激，似乎并没有想到对方会作出这样的动作。手掌条件反射一般地抓住了她的。发现自己可以将她的手整个包住。

女人“嘶”了一声，埋怨道：“你的手好冷。”似乎并不认为自己刚才对他造成了困扰的暧昧动作有什么不妥。

“抱歉。“伊利亚怔怔地说。

不知为什么，他的手很冷，伏特加的香味让他感到晕眩，可是却有种舒适暖洋洋的感觉。明明是在任务中，面对的是狡猾的目标。

“我知道你们是来做什么。”埃米莉亚拿起另一个杯子，向其中注入了少量的酒，然后一饮而尽。

“你想知道尼古来的文件究竟有没有被销毁。”

“那只是其中一件。”

“另外一件，”她平视着伊利亚蓝色的眼睛。“纳粹。”

伊利亚没有说话了。两片原本就很薄的嘴唇，更加抿成了一条线。

埃米莉亚耸耸肩，微微调整了一下坐姿换成了侧坐。膝盖交叠，甚至能看见被实验服大褂和裙子半掩着的双足的形状。

“我现在就可以回答你。文件确实被销毁了，只不过，内容在这里。”她指了指自己的头。“关于纳粹，我也听到一些传言，也在留意。”

“你知道我为谁工作？”

“我知道的比你认为的我知道的要多。”她笑了笑，手指压唇，做出了一个噤声的姿势。“就像我知道你下一句会问‘你不怕我会杀了你’。”她模仿着伊利亚的口音。

伊利亚皱眉。

“你不会，小熊。你的苏联上司和你的朋友的美国上司都不会下这样的命令。他们知道我的价值。”

她似乎有些得意。

“你这是在玩火。有些东西不应该存在。”

“科学和技术没有邪恶与善良之分。善恶只是利用它们的人。就算是恶，在某些方面来说也是善。”

“很有意思。”伊利亚冷淡地说。

“说起来，科技和你很像，小熊，”她的声音柔和地仿佛是情人的低语，确认对方的爱意，“你是坏人么？”

伊利亚微微口干，“我可是很强的。”

“嗯嗯，我知道。”她笑了起来，身子前探，靠近了他一点。“你撞倒过我，我很疼。”

伊利亚微微闪避了她的眼神，端起酒杯，将其中液体一饮而尽。

杯子“啪”地放在了他的身旁，而不是腿间。

他看着女人的双唇。她没有涂口红，随着她继续开口，如同被酒浸湿的樱桃一般颤动着。

“你还拿枪指我，我很害怕。”她说着离他更近了。他能闻到她身上的香水味，混合着橡苔，白松，还有水仙的香气。

那是她的脖颈间散发出来的香气，混合着皮肤的热度。

他想，真好闻，不要停下来。可是他嗡嗡地说：“我是在做我的工作。”

女人在离他的脸庞不到二十厘米的地方愣了一下，他能看清她的睫毛，还有嘴角旁，薄薄粉底下透出的痣。她笑了起来，眼睛眯成了缝，“Dum björn.”

笨熊。

伊利亚暗自期待的吻，落在了他的眼睛上。

温暖湿润的，混合着醉人的酒香和柔和的木质花香。像是童年的短暂的夏天，母亲的裙角，父亲的不锈钢酒瓶。他不自觉地合上了蓝色的眼睛。

这种感觉不坏，却并不能够得到满足。

他在女人的嘴唇离开他的皮肤时下意识地抓住她的一只手腕，那纤细的感觉好像能轻轻扳断。

他坠入了某种迷糊的状态。并不是平时那种因为暴怒了无法控制脾气，而是似乎对周遭发生的一切产生一种不真实的感觉。

埃米莉亚像哄幼童一般哄着他，用没有被他禁锢的另一只手抚摸着他挺直的鼻梁还有孩子气的嘴唇。

她看出了他的青涩，认为那是一种可爱的反应。即使可爱一词并不适合这样强壮的杀戮机器。

她的身体在伊利亚不觉盘紧的长腿间，他的大手可以轻易捏断她的脖子。可是他的头颅，则乖乖地靠在她的怀里，漂亮的眼睛里露出迷惑的神色。

这样的鲜明对比，形成了一种极端的性感，那是埃米莉亚无法抗拒的一点。

“或许今天你真的会杀了我。”她喃喃着，“但不是用枪。”

熊被困在了狭小的囚笼中，像是被束缚着的力士参孙。在他强壮的身体上，分开双腿坐着的，则是牵着他脖颈隐形的绳索的女人。

埃米莉亚亲吻他满是老茧的手掌，呵出温热的气体试图温暖它们，然后将它们贴在自己的腿侧。她努力撑开手掌，指尖陷进他的指缝中，引着两只冰凉的大手摸着她裙子的布料，一点点卷起，最终接触到她赤裸的皮肤，引起了一阵寒战。

她望着男人隐忍着跳动欲火的蓝色眸子，心跳更快了。

“小熊…”她放开了他的手，搂住了他的脖子。

他的手没有了她的指引，依然知道该往哪里去。他粗大的手指隔着内裤，触摸到了她敏感的地方，感觉到了那里微微地颤抖。

那是通往另一个世界的入口。

他看向女人，似乎在向她确认自己能否进入。

埃米莉亚用亲吻回答了他。她的身体滑向他，胸前两处柔软贴住了他的坚实的胸肌。方才伊利亚触碰过的变得潮湿的位置，擦过了他那不知不觉支起帐篷的地方。

两人都微微地颤抖了一下。

埃米莉亚只觉得伊利亚的大手扣住了她整个后背，渐渐缩紧，可以想象她的衣服已经皱成了一团。

“我们只有一个多小时的时间。”她告诉伊利亚，然后开始一颗颗地解开自己衣服的扣子。“就像夏天那样短暂。”

“夏天已经过去了。”身体下的小熊傻乎乎地开口，说着没有情趣的话。但他的目光却暴露了他的渴望，手不自觉地从她解开的衣下探入，开始用粗砺的手指描绘她乳房的形状。

那是他曾经碰到过的地方，从前是粗鲁的压迫，而现在，温顺的大棕熊轻轻安抚着她的，似乎担心她还在为从前生气。

“你可以粗暴一些没有关系。”埃米莉亚鼓励他。

伊利亚却有些不满：“我不是粗暴的人。”

埃米莉亚笑了起来，不相信他的话。

“…对你，不会。”他蓝色的眼睛像是天空，看着她喃喃地开口。

女人笑容渐渐消失，她再次靠过去亲吻伊利亚冰冷的双唇，带着伏特加的香气。她似乎知道燃烧的情欲也是无法温暖苏联人的嘴唇的。

不过，她对此并不在意。他的身体是温暖的，和她的皮肤接触时，迅速升温。

他喜欢埃米莉亚的乳房，在被允许亲吻后，便埋首在她不算太大的两只兔子那里，轻舔后叼着尖尖的一点吮吸不放。

酸麻感让埃米莉亚咬住嘴唇。她没有侧过身阻止小熊吃奶般的举动，只有手向后伸去，解开他的皮带后握住他的粗大。感到那里比方才还涨大硬挺了不少。

可怕的尺寸，和他的身材一样，怒涨着仿佛一把出鞘的恰西克弯刀。

她微微吸气，不禁有了一丝退缩。

可是小熊却没那么轻易让她逃走了。他的大手掐住了她的腰，粗粗的拇指很轻易地便在裙下探进了她的花心处。

那是刚才他隔着内裤抚摸的地方。这次，他得到了允许，便放肆起来。

“这里湿了。”小熊的眼睛看上去那么无辜。他用两只拇指却坏心地捻着顶着她的花蒂，让它涨大充血。

埃米莉亚难受地扭动着腰肢，她的臀部蹭着那根巨物，犹豫着，不知该如何是好。

不过她有种预感，如果她选择在此处停下，眼前这只小笨熊一定会委屈地尊重她的选择。

如果她继续，那么她真的可能会被钉死在那根已经在花径路口徘徊的弯刀上。

猴急的小熊替她做了选择。他握着自己的刀，开始将它一点点刺入那个狭窄的入口。

娇小的女人扶着他的肩头。因为疼痛而面容扭曲。

空间限制了他的动作，他只能抬起一只手撑着她的后背。

“埃米莉亚…埃米莉亚。” 他叫着她的名字，发音浑浊奇怪。却意外地有安抚作用。“好姑娘，看着我，放松…”

她闭着眼，绷紧的身体并没有放松，整个上半身的重量都压在了支撑着她的后背的那只大手上。

“小熊…”她哼着他的专属外号，十指纤细的手无力地抓住了男人强壮的臂膀，就算是掐扭也没有疼痛之感。

伊利亚心里一颤。

他就这样穿透了那个狡猾的女人。又或许是那个狡猾的女人设下的温柔陷阱。

不管如何，他在她小小的身体里面了。那个皮肤绷紧不留丝毫缝隙的小口，源源不断地流出泪水，像是被他狠狠欺负后，勉强地接纳了他。

可明明并不是这样。

是她主动亲吻他，然后骑在了他的身体上，像个洋洋得意的女骑士，让他脑子发晕，被情欲和心软冲昏头脑。

伊利亚开始律动时，带着点点气恼，很轻易地便搅坏了女人的身体。

她和他严丝合缝，明明没有任何可供活动的空间。伊利亚却硬生生地挤压研磨，刺激摩擦着她身体深处的敏感点。

埃米莉亚说不行了，要死了，可却又却抓着他敞开在胸口两侧的衣物不放。

口是心非的女人，可怜兮兮地望着他，瞳孔里映照的只有他。隐约的变态的占有欲刺激着他的神经。让他的动作变得激烈起来。

这样的情绪轻易传达给了对方，埃米莉亚作为骑手似乎对她身下危险的熊失去了控制。她不得不俯下身舔咬他发红的耳垂，向其中吹着气。

小熊是个纯情的男人。

埃米莉亚呻吟着，说他真棒，好厉害，那些好听的话很容易地将他哄得开心。

他喘息着问埃米莉亚感觉怎么样，修剪整齐的短短的金色胡子蹭着她的脖颈细腻的皮肤。

他身上带着说不清道不明的冷冷气息，让她着迷。她赤裸的胸脯摩擦着他的肌肉起伏的前胸，感觉到他胸骨下砰砰的心跳。

她的腰间起伏。不知是小熊拿着身上的娃娃自慰，还是骑士与自己的坐骑滥交。

狭小的空间没能有太大的动作，却足够激烈，将埃米莉亚轻易地送上了好几次高潮。

等到她的下体湿得如同在水中泡着，麻木得没有了触觉，整个身体都瘫在了她的小熊的身上的时候，伊利亚才抬起她的腰，拔出了自己的器官。那些浓而腥的液体喷射到了埃米莉亚大腿的内侧，裙子，乳房，甚至还有地板上。

整个过程持续了接近一分钟。他握着自己的肉刃，眼中呈现出一种空洞的状态。

当他终于回过神来的时候，长长呼出了一口气。

埃米莉亚已经开始整理穿好衣服，正用手帕擦拭着自己身上被弄脏的地方。

伊利亚握住了她忙碌的手。

“请让我来吧。”他闷闷地说，然后从她的手心里拿过了手帕。他沉默地擦掉了自己留在女人大腿上的痕迹，然后将手帕放进了自己的口袋。

埃米莉亚看着他，没有开口。

“你还愿意亲我么？”伊利亚问她。

“如果你不拿枪指着我的话。”她笑了起来。

“这个得看你有没有做不该做的事情。”

埃米莉亚叹息。

她撑着书架，站起身来。“你在这里待到晚上七点。从C-2门出去。”

“埃米莉亚，即使知道这样的技术可能会被滥用，你也要继续研究么？”伊利亚依旧坐在地上，抬头询问她。“你想要什么？名誉还是钱？”

埃米莉亚没有回答。

她打开储物间的门走了出去，然后她停住了脚步。

“或许，这是我们最后一次见面了，小熊。”

最后，埃米莉亚还是吻了一下她小熊。只是她一直都不知道他的名字。

（完）

这篇文受到马甲老姐妹儿启发，一起搞毛熊～

她的文点[这里](https://afdian.net/p/fcd9c0ba078211ebbec952540025c377%20%20%20)


End file.
